Electronic elements (such as resistance, capacitance, and so on) of a flexible printed circuit board are embedded in the flexible printed circuit board, so that a thickness of the flexible printed circuit board is reduced, as well as reducing a thickness of an electronic product having the flexible printed circuit board.
The traditional conductive structures of embedded circuit board mainly include Pad conduction type and Via conduction type. In these two types of conductive structures, the electronic elements are usually firstly placed in an insulating dielectric material or a metal conductor layer, and then embedded in the substrate in a press-fit manner. However, for the materials and processes of constructing flexible circuit boards, the traditional embedding methods have limitations and process bottlenecks. First, material shrinkage is difficult to control, resulting in poor alignment accuracy of the electronic elements. Second, because the material of flexible printed circuit boards is thin, the electronic elements may be damaged during pressing, thereby affecting the function of the product.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.